beybladenetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyblade Network:Rules
Basic Rules These are the rules for the Network Battling System. *The Battles take place within the chat. **The Forums are for discussions. When Chat is down, no battling can take place. *Bladers user commands to make their Beyblade battle. **Most Bladers use Attack!, Defend! or commands like that to command their Bey. **When dodging, one must state how to evade. Using the simple command of dodge will not work. *At the start of battle, the Bladers must choose the Stadium. *The Referee will decide the status of a Bey and if an attack is successful or not. They must be able to explain their decision if questioned after the battle **The Referee will decide the status through the Beyblade's statistics and off hand strategies. *When a Blader wins, they also obtain EXP Points that can improve their skill, power, among a variety of other methods. To obtain experience points, a battle must be logged. **Experience points (BP) will be used to increase statistics and obtain evolutions. Experience Points will be tracked on a Beyblade. After a certain (TBD) quantity has been reached, statistics will increase by (TBD). After (TBD), a beyblade will increase in level with the ability to evolve. **Winner:150 **Loser:25 **Draw:50 ***Only an administrator may issue out experience points. *Bladers use the BeyCash system, and the winner gets BeyCash based on the format of the battle. **The referee gives these out ***Winner: 200 ***Loser: 20 ***Draw: 0 *Special Moves, may be used in the battle, and a Beyblade may have a Bit-Beast/Beast, but they may only appear during Special Moves or Ability Attacks. *Bladers can only use special moves when the referee will PM you and give you permission. *Special Moves of a Beyblade must be well balanced, which means they can not be all powerful, and some must have a weakness. **Additional moves will be earned upon evolution. A Bey upon final evolution will have no more than 3 Special Moves. *Bladers can also use the newly installed Abilities up to 3 times without Judge permission. **Moves can only be created if its in the Beyblade's detail and explains how it works **Moves include (ATK, DEF, BAL, END & SPD) **Begin with 3 Moves ***Upon Evolution a new move will be granted. Upon a final evolution a Beyblade can have no more than three evolutions. *A Beyblade can evolve up to two times. The blader can determine when their beyblade shall evolve, provided they have met the minimum EXP requirment. *Abilities are special skills unique to each Beyblade. While several abilities can have different titles, they may share a similar skill. Abilities can do no more than two things. Upon evolution a Beyblade may retain its ability or gain a different one. Abilities cannot be swapped without evolution. Beasts A Beyblade may '''NOT '''change its beast after it is registered, it may only change once the Beyblade evolves. Equipment Custom equipment such as custom launches will have no impact on the battle itself. This equipment is merely for show and can only increase a Bey's given power by 5% solely at the start of the battle. *Re-Quip gear must be registered with the Bey upon initial registration. Re-quip gear can only be used one per battle. Constant use of this gear during battle will affect the Bey and its stamina. Names Beyblades with distasteful, stupidly long, or ridiculous names will not be registered. Registration and Stat System Registration Process *Create a System Beyblade (HMS, 4 Layer, Metal Fusion, 4D) **BeyWarriors and BeyWheelz will not be allowed due their inability to combat. *Submit Page to Board:Registration *An admin will register it for you and give it statistics decided by a unique algorithm. Example of a level one Beyblade's statistics. Category:Administrative